


I'm here(to stay)

by thundervous (Seidraikiri)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on the infamous "I'm here" scene, Brunnhilde is keeping an eye on Loki, Fluff, Hulk interupts, Kisses, Little plot, M/M, PWP, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pseudo-Incest, Romance, Romangst, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/thundervous
Summary: Does he always have to do this? Convince himself that he’s going to cope without Loki by his side?He is better off without Loki, he had said it himself on Sakaar. He understood that their paths were different.But maybe, he was lying. Lying to persuade himself that he didn’t need Loki by his side.





	I'm here(to stay)

**Author's Note:**

> =] Hullo y'all.
> 
> Ready for Infinity War? [I know I'm not ;_;]
> 
> Ragnarok pulled me into this ship, got me writing too! [And the famous "I'm here" scene got my gears going berserk.]  
> I'm hoping y'all will like this, it's my first Thorki fic so,  
> enjoy!

He’s exhausted.

Emotionally more than physically.

It’s not an unusual feeling. The emotion that burns him from the inside repeats itself like an endless cycle.

He doesn’t want to accept, he never wants too. He is stubborn that way.

But how can he? No matter how many times Loki will disappear after they meet again(a countless number of times that Thor’s even given up _counting_ ). It still hurts to know that Loki and him will never walk together side by side again. His reflection stares back at him, eyepatch over his injured eye. Hela’s words come into mind n a fast flash in a flash, _now you look like him._

She had been talking about Odin, the King of Asgard, and the more he looks at himself in the mirror the small feeling comes to him that he's somehow being judged by the All-Father. He’s been judged enough, he’s been hurt too much and Thor just wants to collapse under all this stress that seems to be goading him into insanity at the moment.

Sighing softly, he reaches for a glass and a bottle of what looks like liquor. He needs to drown his sorrows, as he always has. Drinking is normal for Asgardians, the bottle in front of him surely wouldn’t be as strong as mead. But right now it’s the only effective way he can numb all these feelings spillaring inside of him, wanting to be sated or solved.

Absent-mindedly, he gently traces his fingers on the eye-patch over his right eye.

He has people to lead and he has to do it alone. No one to help, no one to shout or complain about the burdens too.

He’ll shoulder it by himself.

Does he always have to do this? Convince himself that he’s going to cope without Loki by his side? He is better off without Loki, he had said it himself on Sakaar. He understood that their paths were different.

But maybe, he was lying.

Lying to persuade himself that he didn’t need Loki by his side. But it seemed to also please his brother at that moment, no sign of uncertainty between them as the words were exchanged.

“It suits you.” the voice breaks through his thoughts and he blinks twice, then chuckles to himself. A faint smile claims his lips as he stares at Loki’s reflection in the mirror.

Loki isn’t here. It’s just an illusion as it always is and will be.

He isn’t really behind Thor at all, not in person at least. He never appears in person. His hand places the bottle down gently when his brother’s voice and appearance registers itself fully to him. Then slowly, he turns around to face his brother.

Loki’s there. Right in front of him.

And Thor has never wanted to punch his brother more.

“Well, maybe you’re not so bad after all, brother.” his lips upturn at the corners as the words leave his lips. Looking at the God of Mischief standing in front of him he wants to gather him in his arms and hug him, pinch him, punch or kiss him.

But no, he isn’t going to let his heart indulge in false hopes. False dreams of his brother really being _there_ , in front of him with his ever present smirk.

Loki steps forward, and Thor wants to scream, to cry, to do anything just to let his heart, his desire, his _need_ drown themselves in denial.

In hopelessness and doubt.

“Maybe not.” Loki answers, smile small.

No illusions, just Loki. That’s all he wanted, all he ever did. And ever will want.

“Thank you,” Thor’s voice was deep, the bottle cap in his hand felt heavy. He tosses it up and down in his hand, trying to gain focus.

“If you were here. I’d might actually give you a hug.”

And it wasn’t a lie. Hesitation wasn’t what he was known for.

“I’m here.” Loki responds, smirkingly, as he catches the crystal bottle cap.

And Thor intends to keep his reputation for confidence known as he walks towards Loki and embraces him so tight that his younger brother chokes out:

“Let me go you oaf, you’re strangling me.”

Thor doesn’t care if Loki will stab him just to get him to stop hugging him. He just needs to know that Loki is really in his arms.

“Thor.”

The God of Thunder pulls back, “You’re actually here.” his hands haven’t left his brother’s body, he leaves them holding onto his brother’s waist. Loki rolls his eyes and looks at the blonde haired man almost reassuringly,

“I just clarified that a second ago brother.”

Thor shakes his head vehemently, “Loki,” the whisper immediately has the younger man looking up into that bright blue lone eye.

All breathing leaves Loki as his nerves electrify themselves in arousal. Thor’s eye shout happiness, hurt and desire.

“I-I…” Suddenly his silvertongue is numb, no words form as he gazes up his brother. Breaths mingling under the closeness of their bodies.

Loki smiles small. It seems like eternity has passed as they look at each other, Thor’s hand is somehow tightening onto his waist and Loki steps forward even closer.

“I’m so--” a loud knock on the door ceases Loki’s next words.

“THOR WANTED BY PEOPLE. THOR NEEDED.”

The loud booming voice causes Loki to jump backwards, as Hulk knocks on the door as if he hasn’t already been polite enough. Thor hand brushes at his hair self-consciously, he looks towards Loki and gives a comforting smile that melts Loki’s heart to it’s core.

“The people wait for us brother.”

Once again, shockingly, Loki’s tongue fails to retort that the people wait for Thor and not him.

* * *

 The Asgardians stare at him in fright and uncertainty as he passes by them, he hates being stared at but he can’t really blame them. He knows that he’s quite a confusing person, one moment he aids them and the next he’s bringing them chaos. Although—not that he blames the man—Thor doesn’t seem to take notice.

He’s waving at them confidently and reassuring them with his charismatic smile. Loki follows closely, his steps are longer than usual and he certainly isn’t going take into mind to why they are.

“Asgardians!” Thor’s loud voice washes over them and as the new King stares down at his people in determination, Loki feels a small smile place itself on his own lips as Thor starts to address them all.

* * *

 He can only go far as to ignore someone, Loki feels his back tingle as a stare burns into his back. He gets up quickly, almost tripping on his feet in the process if Thor hadn’t caught him.

“Brother?” The God of Thunder’s voice is softer than anything Loki has ever heard, “Is something the matter?”

“No,” clearly a lie, he never will stop lying until his dying breath. “Just exhausted.”

Green eyes quickly glance into the corner, no one trusts him, especially not the Valkyrie.

* * *

 “Do you really think you can gain the trust of these people?” Echoes behind him as he makes his way in the empty halls of the ship.

Loki turns around, face unreadable but eyes full of mischief, “I don’t need think about it valkyrie, it’s the people’s decision not mine.”

Her face screams distrust, “You’re only on this ship because of your brother.”

“Don’t I know it.” escapes his lips in a whisper as he continues his way, ignoring the next fact coming out of her. As much as it pains him, he prefers to console himself in lies.

* * *

 A soft squeak of the door alerts Loki that Thor’s checking up on him, trust the man to have such a heart of gold.

His footsteps are heavy but them seem lighter as they make their way towards him.

“Is the celebration over already?”

The footsteps stop mid-way, then he hears Thor’s rough chuckle. “I knew you weren’t asleep yet.”

The man makes his way towards Loki and the bed dips down at his weight on the edge of his, well _their_ bed.

Loki pushes himself up into a sitting position to talk to his brother, his blue eyes scan Loki’s face in quick gaze. And that damned feeling of breath escaping him captures him in it’s threshold once more.

It’s quite ironic how this seems to be happening to him all of a sudden just because of Thor’s rapt attention to him in the last few hours. That lone blue eye seems only interested in him no matter the situation at hand.

“Are you…” Thor’s voice cracks causing Loki to look up through his lashes at his brother’s sudden stop, the God of thunder’s hands, calloused and rough reach for his brother’s pale and thin hands. “Truly here?”

If he wasn’t paying attention to how warm Thor’s hands were on his and the repetitive rubbing of his thumb on Loki’s index finger, he would have snorted at his brother’s affectionate worry and rolled his eyes.

“I thought I proved that.”

“Yes,” Thor murmurs, voice gone deeper than usual. “But, I feel as if I were in a dream.” He leans closer to Loki and the younger god can’t help but look away at the suddenness of the movement.

“If it will please and stop your worries, you’re free to do anything to me.” The statement shocks him more than it shocks Thor, although the man looks more confused than shocked. Loki sighs inwardly and then continues, “punch me, pinch me, slap me. Whatever proves that I’m here physically Thor, I won’t—” the next words die on his tongue as Thor closes any distance between them and places his lips on Loki’s.

Everything Loki is thinking about is suddenly forgotten, he focuses on the lips upon his. Slowly and hesitant, he pushes against Thor’s large body, hips almost aligned against each other; and kisses back softly.

Loki has been kissed before; he isn’t some inexperienced man. But the shy fumbling kiss he gives Thor is because Thor’s kisses him passionately and hardly at the same time; completely tenacious.

“Is this alright brother?”

Loki has no energy to roll his eyes, he’s too focused on Thor to do so.

“I haven’t pushed you away now have I?”

Thor’s lips curl into a humorous smile at Loki’s words, then almost like lightning, they’re kissing again. Lips caressing the others.

It’s almost overwhelming to have his brother’s arms around his waist, pulling their groins closer and closer together until they hit against each other just right, sending a pricking sensation through their every nerve.

And Loki finds himself pressing against Thor even harder in want for that sensation over and over.

Thor releases Loki to tip his head better so he can kiss him at a different angle, with a yelp, Loki is suddenly on Thor’s laps, and he quickly recovers it as his brother pushes his hips against Loki’s once more so the younger man can start the rhythmic humping between their hips.

Brushing his groin against Loki’s, Thor growls low in arousal when the said man moves backwards suddenly.

“What—hnn!” Thor holds back a gasp as Loki suddenly pushes their hips together even harder. Then pushes even harder, but misses as Loki pulls back.

“You’re not the only one who can make someone reciprocate physically brother.” Is Loki’s swaggering reply as Thor’s words fail him from the sudden rush of incitement. But the God of thunder smiles back in challenge, “Oh really brother?”

Just as Loki is about to make a rather cocky reply once again, Thor’s pushes him down onto the bed and straddles him effectively with a smirk. “Is that a challenge?” is Thor’s husky question as he gazes down into his brother’s brilliant green eyes.

Loki chuckles and pushes upwards causing Thor to groan a little louder, “If you wish it to be.”

Gaiety dances in their eyes as they look as each other with affection, slowly, Thor bends down to capture his brother’s lips once more against his own. A lick to his lower lips pulls a gasp out of Loki giving him entry into the younger man’s mouth.

Their tongues battle for domination, Thor’s stubble scratches against Loki’s cheeks and chin as they kiss. Deeply and affectionately rough.

“Loki, Gods.” a moan of pleasure escapes Thor as Loki swiftly moves their hips once again.

The God of mischief chuckles playfully, “Yes brother?”

Thor shakes his head and before Loki can tease him a little more, he reaches down to nip his neck harshly, causing Loki to gasp in shock yet bliss overcomes him as Thor presses heated kisses to his neck, collar bone then chest while slowly divesting of his upper clothing.

Before Loki can understand what’s really happening through all the satisfactory pleasure coursing through his body, Thor is removing their cloths and is pressing their bodies closer together, heat and arousement trap him under the blonde.

“Will this be your first brother?” Thor’s husky voice send ripples against his skin and there’s a small feeling.

And oh, how he wishes that Thor is his first. But he doesn’t answer the question, just decides to pretend he didn’t hear it at all.

Thor growls, “Tell me brother!” he squeezes Loki in his hand which quickly gets a reaction out of the God.

“God-dammit Thor, no! Now, stop being such a—” the warmth cupping him ceases his threats, and Thor lets out a gruffish sound, “Then, I’ll be the last and your only one.”

That’s something he and Loki can both agree on as the older man slowly thumbs the tip of his shaft and then slowly squeezes it downwards, causing Loki to go writhed under him in pleasure.

“Enough Thor, please. Just—” a low moan as his brother cups him even harder, “Fuck me.” an order was what it was supposed to sound like, but it comes out need and hard, voice husky with lust.

Thor didn’t need anything more than that simple approval, he slowly positioned himself, kissing Loki once more and whispering the most sweetest of things to him.

“Just, do. It.” was gritted out at Thor rather compassionate ways of making love. Thor fussed for a second over the position before slowly yet gently positioning Loki just right.

“Thor!” was the yelp from Loki as his brother pushed himself rather slowly in him. Then a loud moan escaped him, causing Thor to chuckle just a bit before pushing himself fully into Loki.

Loki’s face was pressed against his forearm as Thor carefully pulled out, making Loki _whine._

“Fuck, can you-please-Thor!”

Thor’s thrust was hard, quick and felt like bliss.

“Hn, just.” Thor mumbled slightly as he stroked his brother in rhythm to his thrusts. Moving fast, drawing the most wonderful moans out of Loki.

“Thor,” the needy moan for more escaped Loki, the God of mischief blushed slightly to the tips of his ears at his indigent voice.

His brother hummed slowly, obviously to taken by the pleasure. But he understood what Loki wanted as he quickly delivered a thrust to his prostate, leaving Loki so disheveled as an unbidden, low and satisfied whine made it way out of him as his hips bucked upwards, spilling himself onto Thor.

He rubbed himself onto Thor nonetheless, causing Thor to grunt himself as he oragsmed into Loki, letting out a rather satisfied growl himself.

* * *

 Their chests rising and falling rapidly as they tried to gain their breaths once more. Thor rolled over, nuzzling into Loki’s neck slowly and kissing the flesh gently and lovingly.

“I’m glad you're here.”

Loki smiled, and pushed himself slowly against Thor’s back.

He wouldn't be leaving his brother’s side any time soon.

He had never intended to.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is encouraged!  
> It would do a lot of motivation as this is my first shot at writing them!
> 
> \0/ But I'm not done with these two yet, not by a long shot.


End file.
